Love Just Loves To Play With Our Hearts
by animalllover
Summary: This is the sequel to Why Does Love hate Me So Much? When Raven and Red X are together there are two other men that want Raven, now that she was gone from being a hero to being a villain. Can someone change her back, before its to late? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Argument

Chapter 1: Argument

Raven and Red X were finally happy, Robin had finally laid off her case of dating a villain, the only way she could keep Robin out of her business was to bring him and Starfire into the conversation, which shut him up very quickly. Raven hated that Robin was caring so much for her; it was like he doesn't even trust anymore. Ever since that rose someone had left her on her bed that one day, Red X has been searching for anyone you might've done that, or had a thought about that.

"You do you know you can just stop." Raven suggested as she walked into the living room, seeing Robin scanning for Slade on the computer.

"No! He is the only villain that we haven't put in jail yet." Robin answered still focused, until he turned around to see Raven giving him a death glare. "Ohhh, alright one of the villains we haven't put in jail yet." Robin sighed, for some reason Red X continued to steal even when he was dating Raven, and when they fought, they would fight like they always do. Robin didn't know why though.

"Look Robin, just because they're better than you, you don't have to get in a pout about it." Raven answered making herself herbal tea.

"What! They are not better than me!" Robin yelled, walking over to Raven, who was pouring her tea.

"Umm sure, they suck compared to you." Raven answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Raven! We have beat Slade and Red X, if you have not forgotten!" Robin yelled, his temper rising.

"Yes, what was that.....ONCE, we might have foiled their plans, but we didn't put them in jail!" Raven yelled back, dark energy coming from behind her.

"Just because you're dating Red X, that doesn't mean you have to insult me! Stop taking sides Raven! He's probably is just using you to get to the main computer, or steal my belts!" Robin yelled smacking the tea from her hand.

"USING ME!!" Now Raven was pissed, she allowed her energy to wrap his body; she threw him into the TV, almost breaking it. "I am not taking sides! He hasn't stolen anything from you!" Raven yelled again, throwing him on the floor. "So I suppose dating Starfire makes everything better! Putting our team in DANGER!" Raven yelled once more, throwing him in the window, and let her energy fall off of him.

"Hello! Friends!" Starfire yelled, as she was coming into the room. "Oh, My God What Happened!?" Starfire asked in horror, as she saw Robin on the floor getting up. "RAVEN! What did you do?!" She yelled charging at her.

"Hey I did nothing! Ask Boy Blunder over here! As he insulted me and my boyfriend!" Raven yelled again, walking out of the room. Cyborg saw her storm off to her room, but didn't dare ask her what happened; he already knew it had something to do with Robin.

"Dude! What happened?" Cyborg yelled entering the living room seeing Robin on the couch; Cyborg couldn't help but congratulate Raven of hurting him like that. Sure he was his friend, but he was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Raven ran to her room to mediate, trying to keep her emotions under control, and then a familiar voice came,

"So I saw what happened to Robin and you, I must say I loved it." Red X said coming from the shadows.

"I can't believe he would think that, he used to trust me, now it's like he hates me." Raven sighed, going closer to Red X, "And to think I used to like him." Raven responded resting her head on Red X's chest.

"Who knew he would turn into a jerk." Red X responded, smiling behind his mask.

"Sometimes, I wished what it would be like to be a villain, just once to see his face." Raven sighed giving Red X a passionate kiss, as she took off his mask.

"Be careful what you wish for my dear." A low, but cold voice said, watching the two kiss, the orange masked villain viewed Raven and Red X for a time now. Now was the time he could make his move, granting her wish. "She doesn't know the consequences." Slade said, turning back from his looking view and disappearing.


	2. A Battel With red X's Help

Chapter 2: Battle With Red X's Help?

Raven was locked up in her room till she decided that she would go and make some tea, Raven teleported herself to the kitchen. Cyborg walked over explaining,

"You know, you don't have to keep yourself locked in room, just because you let your emotions go."

"I know, but he deserved that and he doesn't have a right to-" Raven was cut off but the siren screeching, Beastboy looked at the screen.

"Its Slade he's at the Motorcycle Company?" Beastboy replied in a curious voice.

"What's he doing there?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go." Robin answered coming into the room with Starfire.

Everyone was active and they all went to the Company, when the arrived they saw Slade's robots stealing what appeared to be Robin's motorcycle, but ten times better, and in black.

"Dude! I want that!" Beastboy yelled,

"Hold it BB, that motorcycle is ten times better than Robins." Cyborg responded, as Robin was giving him a glare. "Well, it is."

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, the Titans charged at the robots, Raven destroyed a lot of them with her magic, making them explode. Robin hit two robots who were, about to leave with the motorcycle. Starfire was throwing starbolts at the others who were coming after her. Beastboy and Cyborg knocked out the last of them,

"What was that about!?" Beastboy yelled bringing the motorcycle back,

"Well, it's what one of you wished for." Slade responded snatching the bike back, and his robots were back.

"That's it!" Raven yelled, "**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"** Raven's dark energy flowed through the robots destroying all of them.

"Congratulations." Slade responded hopping on the bike, and was about to leave, until Robin jumped on the bike,

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin yelled, Slade kicked him, and Robin tumbled on the ground. Slade stopped the bike and was ready for the fight.

"Come on kiddies!" Slade yelled, Cyborg got his sonic cannon blasting towards Slade, but Slade easily jumped, he wrapped Cyborg in fire that the more they struggle, the tighter it gets. The Titans knew this; Slade had this before after making the deal with Raven's father.

"Since when did he get that power back!?" Beastboy yelled struggling to get free,

"Oh this well it turns out I lost the power for a while." Slade answered making it tighter and tighter. Then out of nowhere Red X appeared, kicking Slade and his concentration on the Titans fell, they were released.

"Red X! Why are you here?!" Robin demanded, getting up from the floor.

"Saving your butt Boy Blunder!" Red X yelled back,

"We don't need your help!" Robin yelled back, as Robin and Red X were arguing, Slade was back on his feet.

"Uhhh, guys." Beastboy said interrupting the feud; they looked to see Slade running away with the bike.

"Stop him!" Robin yelled, they charged after Slade who was already gone with the bike.

"Ughh!" Robin yelled, turning his attention to Red X, "We would've got him, if it wasn't for you!" Robin yelled back.

"Ohh yeah like you had everything under control, as you were being captured, in fire!" Red X screamed back, both were head to head.

"Stop!" Raven yelled, both men looked up and saw Raven coming towards them, "Robin shut up! If it wasn't for Red X, we would still be suffering."

"Raven! Stop taking sides!" Robin yelled again, "Any why didn't you tell us that Slade still had his powers back!" Robin yelled turning his attention to Raven.

"I didn't! And you know what I am getting pretty sick of you lately!" Raven yelled, her rage growing.

"Ohh really! I am getting sick of you taking sides, especially on RED X'S SIDE!" Robin yelled again, the other Titans just watched not saying a word.

"Admit it! That Red X came at the right time!" Raven yelled again.

"So what if he saved us! He still let Slade get away!" Robin yelled almost hitting Raven.

"You are a selfish, brat!! You know what I put up with you and Starfire long enough!" Raven yelled, punching Robin in the gut. "I am LEAVING!" Raven yelled, throwing Robin in the glass. Raven teleported herself to her room, she packed what she needed and was about to leave, when she saw a note, she picked it up and read it silently,

_Dear Raven, _

_I know you are about to leave, but I can teach you so much more than Bird Blunder. If you want to know what it feels like to be a villain, and get Robin back com to the pier at 8, and Come alone. _

Raven decided to go, but she teleported herself to Red X's apartment, he hadn't come back yet, so she put her stuff away in the guest room and waited, she meditated and her emotions were going crazy.

"It's all Red X's fault!" Robin yelled, as his team returned to the tower.

"Chill, but I have to agree with Raven, Red X did help us." Cyborg responded, leaving and going back to his room, it was late and he didn't want to deal with Robin.

"I agree with Cyborg." Beastboy responded, also walking off to his room.

"Friend Robin." Starfire said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I must agree with the others." And with that she walked away to her room.

Robin had his head down, and walked over to his room, "What have I done?"

Red X or Shane walked in his apartment, he took off his Red X outfit, and he walked to the kitchen to see Raven meditating.

"So, I didn't think you cared," Red X said walking towards her.

"I couldn't deal with him anymore; he was to controlling and violating my life." Raven responded looking up at him, his face was a god and so was his body.

"You can always stay here." Shane answered, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you for saving us." Raven answered, returning the kiss, but she pulled away. "I have to be somewhere at 8, and I need to go alone."

"Why?" Shane asked, holding her in his arms.

"There's a new café, so I was going to go there." Raven responded, she didn't want to tell him the truth, if she does that might make him come.

"Alright." Shane answered pulling her back into a kiss, he could tell she wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't want to impose especially what just with Robin and all.


	3. Unpredictable

Chapter 3: Unpredictable

When it was 8, Raven put on her cloak and headed to the pier, she went to the water's edge, she could see the full moon, the salty sea water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice came from behind her, he walked to her.

"Slade!" Raven turned around and was ready for battle, "Why are you here!" Raven demanded.

"I don't want to fight; you wanted to know what it was like as a villain, right?" Slade responded, coming closer.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want it from your help." Raven responded still on guard.

"But, what's the best way to learn, from the best," Slade answered, throwing black keys at her, Raven caught them, and on it was a picture of Puma.

"What's in it for you?" Raven asked holding the keys, and pressed a button, which allowed the motorcycle that Slade was stealing before to come roaring towards her.

"Once you are fully trained, you have to sneak in the Titan Tower, and steal Robin's utility belt." Slade responded, coming closer to her.

"But what are you going to teach me?" Raven asked checking the motorcycle, now that had a sliver puma on the side, and everything that Robin had on his motorcycle, but ten times better.

"Everything I know, and letting you phase through moving objects, when escaping." Slade responded, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Raven responded, about to hop on the motorcycle,

"Wait a minute, you can't drive just yet. Meet at the old warehouse every night at 8." Slade answered stealing the keys back, and drove off.

Raven flew back to the apartment, she went to see Shane, but he was asleep on the bed. Raven teleported to her room, well her titan room, when she entered, everything was in place. She teleported to everyone's room she saw Beastboy hugging a sock and dreaming, Cyborg was on his table like bed, Starfire was asleep talking alien, and finally Robin wasn't in his room. Raven went to the living room, she saw him working on the computer trying to find Red X and Slade. He looked so tired, like he never slept in ages.

"You know I can still feel you." Robin answered not looking up from the screen.

"I know, we still have that bound." Raven answered, standing in the main door.

"Will you ever come back?" Robin asked, turning to where he last heard Raven's voice, but she was gone. "Hmm figures."

Raven returned to Shane's apartment and fell asleep, she was confused in a way, she did want to go back to the Titans, but she did want to be with Shane, and this Slade thing, she didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Raven woke up and saw Shane making breakfast, she didn't mention anything about last night, and she didn't want to tell him, not just yet.

"So how was your café?" Shane asked suspiciously, handing her tea and the eggs.

"It was nice, very interesting." Raven responded still eating; she knew he could that she was lying.

"So, I was wondering do you want to go somewhere today?" Shane asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, sure what were you thinking?" Raven asked looking up, noticing his face was next to hers.

"Well, since I have to steal I was wondering if you would like to train, without using your powers." Shane explained, kissing her on lips, "Just to see."

Raven pulled away responding, smiling "You're on."

Shane smiled and went to get changed, so did Raven she put on her leotard and cape, just for once then she'll change out. Shane brought her to what looked like an abandoned gymnastics place.

"Gymnastics?" Raven asked suspiciously, she went inside to see that the inside was completely re-done.

"This is where we'll train." Shane showed her what looked like the Titan's training room, but with open space in the middle for practice matches.

"Don't go easy." Raven answered smiling,

"Ohh, I won't." Shane answered in his Red X uniform.

Red X was the first to make a move, he was going to do a roundhouse kick, but Raven quickly grabbed his foot and flew him to the floor. Raven was running towards him going to kick him, but as quick as he is Red X got up and grabbed her foot and threw her, Raven was quick, and before he threw her she grabbed his cape and brought him down with her. Making them tumble on the ground, Red X on top, pinning her down.

"I win." He said pulling off his mask smiling and bent down to kiss her.

"Just like old times." Raven responded returning the kiss.

Later that night Raven went to the warehouse where Slade said to meet him there, _"What am I doing?"_ She asked herself, Raven entered the warehouse around her were Slade's robots, Slade came out behind them.

"Before we begin, you are never allowed to your powers, only when phasing through moving objects." Slade explained, coming closer to her. "Now I will teach you what I know, even the one dead fighting technique _Puma_."

"What!? That technique has been dead for over thousands of years, how did you learn that?" Raven demanded,

"Let's just say I had a teacher." Slade explained, "Let's begin."

Once Slade had showed her a lot of the tricks he plays on Robin, he was surprised that once she saw she knew how to move exactly the way did.

Finally, at the end of the training, this meeting was going on for weeks, and now this was her last,

"You have mastered every fighting technique even the Puma, now you must learn to phase through walls, and objects." Slade explained. He brought her to practice moving car.

"Did you forget that I can do this?" Raven explained, not sounding impressed.

"You can faze through objects alone, but what about with another object." Slade explained, he handed her the keys to the motorcycle. She pressed the red button that allowed the bike to come roaring towards her. Raven got on the bike, she started the engine, she went full speed using a little bit of her powers she phased through the car without getting a scratch on herself and the bike.

"Good, you're ready." Slade explained, "Keep the bike, and tomorrow night meet here to discuss our deal."

Raven left the bike here, and returned to the apartment, Shane was watching TV, he turned to see Raven coming in.

"Hey how's everything?" Shane asked, as Raven cuddled up to him.

"Good." Raven answered yawning, leaning on his chest, before she knew it she was asleep.

The next morning, Shane made her tea and they went to the mall, Raven went to different clothing stores, to make her outfit for tonight's mission. She found everything she needed except her gadgets. Shane needed new gadgets, so she used that an excuse to go to his secret gadget store. Shane brought her to Gadgets Company, there she bought a black staff, puma disks, listening devices, a tiny puma sword that she kept behind her, bought a teleportation device, and a "P" that each one does different abilities just like Red X's "X." Shane took her back to his apartment, she teleported herself to her room and put together her outfit.

Raven arrived at the warehouse her outfit was leather black, all you could see was her utility belt, now pitch black, and her eyes were now changed to crystal blue. Raven made some adjustments to her physical appearance, only when she was Puma. Raven's new look was more camouflaged and only her eyes showed.

"Wow, new look?" Slade asked, examining her new look, it made her look sexier, showing off every curve in her body.

"Just get to the deal." Raven answered, coming to Slade and grabbing the keys from his hand.

"Just get Robin's utility belt." Slade explained handing her a device, "This device allows you to shut off every system."

"I don't need it." Raven answered handing it back to him, "By the way its Puma." Raven jumped on the bike and teleported to the Titan tower.


	4. Shocker

Chapter 4: Shocker

Puma silently made her way through walls, phasing through everyone's room. Puma phased through Robin's room and grabbed his utility belt, she teleported herself to the living room. "Ha looks like I win." Puma whispered to herself.

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin yelled already in his outfit and the other Titans ready.

"Ohh great! Why don't you guys go back to sleep." Puma responded twirling the belt with her index finger.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked yawning he didn't want to be wake 2 in the morning.

"Puma, your greatest fear." She replied throwing a "P" in Beastboy's direction, the "P" pinned him down and shocked him leaving him unconscious.

"Dude! She's almost like Red X!" Cyborg yelled, bringing his sonic canon out.

"Yeah, but ten times better." Puma replied hitting him in his weak spot and putting another "P" on him, but this one shut down his system.

"Way to easy." Puma said, turning her attention to Starfire and Robin, "Aww, the lovebirds." Robin charged after her, but being as quick as she can Puma hit Robin in the stomach and threw a "P" which pinned him to the wall.

"Friend why do you attack us?" Starfire asked, ready with her starbolts.

"I am not your friend." Puma responded smiling under her mask, she threw another "P" at Starfire, this one pinned her to the wall next to Robin. Puma still had the belt in her finger; she walked up to Robin and Starfire.

"You know I never liked you." Puma said, pulling her mask up to her lips, and planted a kiss on Robin's lips, she pulled away. "See ya." Puma said, pulling her mask over her lips, and teleported away and went to Slade's warehouse. Starfire was furious, Robin was in shock, and Cyborg and Beastboy were gaining conscious.

"Dude what was that all about?" Beastboy asked, rubbing his head.

"We need to know more about this villain." Robin responded, as Cyborg was helping him out of the "P."

"You mean so you can find her, so she can kiss you again." Cyborg answered, being very skeptical.

"NO! She's a villain!" Robin yelled, his anger rising.

"Sure." Cyborg replied letting Robin loose.

Puma returned to Slade's warehouse, with the utility belt. She stopped the bike and went towards him,

"Here." Puma said throwing him the belt.

"I knew you'd like being a villain." Slade responded snatching thw belt in the air, and turned to leave.

"Wait! What are you going to do with that?" Puma asked, Slade stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.

"Using the gadgets, create a better way to destroy the Titans, especially with the disks." Slade responded, and walked off in the shadows.

Puma shrugged and hopped back on the bike and went to the apartment, she hid the bike in the garage under a cloak. Puma went to her room and was about to change into her normal clothes, but she saw a note from Shane,

_Dear Babe, _

_I am robbing a jewelry store, so don't wait up, be back soon._

_Love Always, _

_X_

Puma went to the jewelry store, just to surprise him, she got on her bike and headed off. When Puma arrived she saw the Titans and Red X fighting, and by looks of it they just got there. Robin was about to charge, but Puma kicked him in the side, and he flew back.

"NO WAY!" Beastboy yelled, as he saw Puma there.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, getting up.

"Ohh this will be easy." Puma responded, kicking Robin sending him back.

Red X watched in awe as he saw this cat-like villain take Robin out, Red X turned to the other Titan's to aid for Robin's help. Red X jumped in front of the other Titans, Cyborg and Beastboy fought Red X, but Starfire aided to Robin.

"This will be too easy." Red X said smiling under his mask, Cyborg charged at Red X with his cannon. Red X threw a "X" which attached itself to Beastboy and Cyborg shocking them, leaving them unconscious. Red X turned his attention to Puma who was winning against Robin and Starfire. Starfire was out of breath, and Robin was on the floor.

"Friend why do you attack us?" Starfire asked. Puma smiled under her mask, she kicked Starfire in the stomach sending her into the air. As Starfire was falling Puma jumped up, and took this opportunity and kicked her in the ribs, sending her to hit the wall.

"One down, one to go." Puma said, smiling as she saw Robin getting up, Robin drew his Bo staff and Puma drew her whip. Robin was charging after her, but she was not moving. As Robin came closer he was about to hit her, and instantly Puma transported herself. Robin looked around the room confused, until he was wrapped in the whip he turned around to see Puma behind him, punching him in the face, and spinning him with her whip. Robin was barely standing up, and Puma did an axe kick, leaving him unconscious. Puma threw a "P" at the unconscious Titans, which glued them together.

"Give me the jewels!" Puma demanded doing a back flip landing in front of Red X.

"Why!?" Red X asked twirling the jewels in his hand. "Who are you?"

"Puma, and because I said so!" Puma yelled, she did an axe kick sending him down on his knees, Puma grabbed his shirt brought him up to her face,

"You know, I can see right through you, Shane." Puma whispered lifting his mask and her to their lips, and kissed him. She pulled away throwing a "P" pinning him to the concrete wall. Puma walked over and grabbed the jewels, "Now you know what it feels like under your X's." Robin was gaining conscious, he looked up and saw Puma grab her keys and pressed a button, and immediately the bike that Slade stole came roaring towards her. Except there was two silver puma's on the side,

"Now watch carefully." Puma said referring to the conscious Titans and Red X. Puma hopped on and rode straight to the wall, phasing through it like a ghost.

Red X struggled out of the "P" and succeeded "Later Boy Blunder." With that Red X was off and teleported himself to the apartment to see Raven asleep in her bed.

"Dude! That Puma is good!" Beastboy yelled, struggling free.

"I Got IT!" Cyborg yelled, getting out of the "P."

"Great! Now help me out!" Beastboy yelled as he was hauled out of the "P."

"Friends this villain, is she not better than any other? Am I correct?" Star asked, getting out of the "P."

"Let's go!" Robin yelled, sulking while getting on his motorcycle and leaving.

"You have no idea." A cool voice came from the shadows, seeing the whole scene, Slade stepped out, "You'll be mine."


	5. Confessions

Chapter 4: Confessions

The next morning Raven walked over to Shane who was typing on the computer very fast.

"How are you?" Raven asked, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Good, but a rough night last night." Shane explained rather quiet.

"What did you steal?" Raven asked, smirking.

"Nothing." Shane responded grumbling. "Some new villain showed up, she took them."

"Ohh so this villain is better than you." Raven replied, sounding a little to happy.

"No, she caught me off guard." Shane replied, getting edgy.

"Sure, whatever you say." Raven replied, walking off to put on her normal clothes, but with her suit under. Raven went outside, not knowing she was being followed. Raven was at the park when a familiar voice came,

"Now come on now." Raven turned around to see Slade.

"Slade!" She growled, her hands in her aura about to attack.

"Now is this the place to start a fight?" Slade responded coolly, mentioning to the other people.

"Fine." Raven transported them to Slade's warehouse. "What do you want!"

"Raven I want…." Slade was cut off when Red X knocked him, sending him to slide on the floor.

"Raven!" He exclaimed, he grabbed her arm about to transport when he was suddenly knocked on the head by Slade.

"Like I was saying before I want…." Again he was cut off, but this time Slade was prepared. He grabbed Red X's foot and sent him flying to the other side. Red X threw his "X" at Slade, but Slade returned it now pinning Red X to the wall. "Like I was saying I want you Raven!" Slade grabbed Raven pulling his mask to his lips.

"Don't you da-" Raven was cut off, by his lips on hers. The Teen Titans came from out of nowhere and was shocked by the sight. Raven struggled and soon kicked him in the shins, and hit him in the face with her elbows.

"Never Again!" Raven yelled, letting her black aura taking off her normal clothes, and pulled on her mask, and her gloves that retract silver, metal claws. Red X, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy was in shock, but Robin somehow knew.

"No Way!" Cyborg yelled, rubbing his head.

"Raven," Beastboy said his eyes in shock.

"Was." Starfire finished, her mouth dropped.

"Puma." Robin finished smirking, he finally knew who she was. "Titans Go!"

Red X recovered from the shock, and got free from the bindings and headed off towards Slade. Starfire and Robin went after Puma, while Cyborg and Beastboy took off after Slade.

_With Robin, Starfire, and Puma_

"Why Raven?" Robin asked, throwing punches, which she easily dodged.

"I am so tired of being a hero!" Puma responded, punching him in the face.

"But friend Raven why?" Starfire asked, her starbolts ready aiming at Puma.

"You know I never liked you." Puma responded, pulling out her whip and with that pulled Starfire down.

"Why?" Starfire asked on all fours.

"Because you stole away the only man I truly loved!" Puma responded, looking towards Robin who was listening and watching carefully to the scene, "But I guess I can't change that." Puma kicked her in the stomach sending her in the air; Puma took this advantage and jumped up. While Starfire was falling, Puma took this opportunity and at the same time kicked her in the ribs sending her towards the wall. Starfire groaned and was soon unconscious.

_With Slade, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Red X_

Beastboy and Cyborg were unconscious, Slade was panting for breath, and Red X was barely standing.

"She'll choose me! She'll leave you!" Slade yelled charging at Red X.

"Never!" Red X went head to head with Slade, who poorly got hit in the face. Red X flew back barely conscious watching the scene, Slade walked over towards Raven and Robin.

Robin brought out his bo-staff and Puma let her metal claws contract and with that the bo-staff and the claws clashed together, but the staff was easily cut through by Puma's claws.

"I'm sorry Robin." Puma sighed teleporting herself behind Robin slashing him in the back, he fell barely bleeding, but he was still conscious. Slade was clapping his hands,

"Well done, now we are unstoppable!"

"Never!" Puma yelled, throwing a "P" which Slade directed it to Puma, now pinned against the wall.

"Now to finish where I left off." He pulled his mask to his lips and did the same with hers, pressing his lips letting out a groan from Raven. She tried to struggle, but failed, he wouldn't let her go, his breath in hers she hated his kiss with a passion. She closed her mouth, and Slade pulled back smirking, pulling his mask back over his lips.

"Don't be like that." Slade said, but to his surprise Puma was smirking she phased through the wall, and with that they both pulled their masks over their face. Red X and Robin were furious, they saw what happened and hated the sight.

"No come on, you can't beat the master! I'm the one who showed you those moves!" Slade yelled, and with that Raven grabbed his feet from under him, making him fall, as Puma rose from the ground she kicked him again. Slade got up again, but this time Puma was behind him giving him a _front snap to lower back_, Slade fell with a thud barely getting up. Once again Puma came over to him a _shuto to the top of the skull. _

"Robin, you have seven minutes until he wakes up." Puma responded walking over to him. (No I did not make up those moves.)

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled getting up.

"I'm sorry." Puma grabbed her keys and her bike came roaring towards her, "Hop on." Red X hoped on and grabbed her waist.

"Goodbye." Puma and Red X left, phasing through the walls and cars to her the apartment.

"Great now I have a girlfriend who's tougher than me." Red X said sarcastically lifting their masks to their lips, and kissing her.

"See that's what I've been missing." Puma smirked as the headed off.


	6. The Final Say

Chapter 5: The Final Say

Robin was on the roof the next morning, looking towards to calming ocean, the colors of the sun. He could tell that today would be different.

"Hello." A familiar voice came.

"Raven." Robin greeted turning to see her inches away.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Raven explained, and with that Robin pinned her on the roof, all he wanted to have was her, he wanted to claim her, but he couldn't. He pulled off her mask, and kissed her fierce he wanted to show her how much he cared. He pulled away to see Raven getting up, and knocking his feet from under him.

"Look, I cam here to apologize, and to clear up messes." Puma explained.

"Look, all you have to say is _Robin I love you, I want you, I want to come back to the Teen Titans and stay with you forever."_ Robin explained, "I love you Rae and that's never going to change."

"I love you to Robin, but not as much as Red X, I will always love you." Raven replied softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"I understand." Robin replied walking away.

"Wait!" Raven yelled, Robin turned around to see her mask off and her lips pressed against his. He wanted to explore her mouth, his breath in hers and vise versa, she pulled away, "Like I said I will always love you."

"Goodbye." With that Puma left, she went back to her apartment changed her appearance, she went to the apartment roof, to see Robin still looking over the horizon.

"I will love you no matter what." With that Raven was gone, and Puma was made, she was a better woman that Raven could've ever lived, and Robin had become Nightwing. They come across each other, but they both know that deep down they still have the bond that will never be broken, by anything not even when one is on the other side of the law.


End file.
